Of candies and suit
by Chefnem
Summary: ONE SHOT - "How long have you been looking for me?" "How long have you been sulking here?" - Participation to the 2011 Halloween contest for the IchiRuki-Club @DeviantArt. IchiRuki obviously.


_My participation to the 2010 Halloween IchiRuki-clubDeviantArt contest! Unfortunately, I didn't make it... hope you still enjoy this story anyway! ^^_

**Universe**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo/Rukia (hint)  
**Theme**: Comedy... or so I tried  
**Rating**: K  
**Prompt**: Ichigo and Rukia trying to scare each other

**IMPORTANT NOTES**: Beware, this is not beta read and English isn't my native language. Feedback is welcome.  
I was refering to the Ring (movie) because I couldn't think of any horror movie.  
Sorry for the crappiness (& stupidity) of this one shot but I had fun writing it ^^.

_**********************...**_

_**************************Disclaimer : Bleach and its universe is the property of Tite Kubo. No money is being made with this fanfiction. This is all for our pleasure.**_

_******************************

* * *

**_

_******************************Of candies and suit**_

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm not doing my homework?"

They were walking down the street. The moon was shining and her eyes were sparkling of excitement.

"Today is a holiday! And we want Chappy candies!"  
"We? I certainly do not want some stupid Chappy candies!"  
"But they're free! And I like to wear costumes! It's part of the tradition, isn't it?"  
"Not in this country!"  
"So? It's still a human one. And it's fun."  
"Stupid midget!"  
"I. Am. Not. STUPID! You idiot!"

Ichigo easily shove off her punches. _She's crazy._

"Anyway, you're not even disguised, I don't understand why you're still whining."  
"I'm not whining! And I don't do dress up. It's girlish."  
"Not at all!"  
"It is! Just look at you."  
"What's with me now?"  
"You're wearing a Chappy suit! It's absolutely ridiculous! The whole point of Halloween is to frighten people. Not to make them laugh!"  
"Are you saying I look ridiculous?"

That sounded bad.

"Yes!"

Uh oh. Troubles ahead.

"Fine! I don't need you to accompany me everywhere. I'm not afraid of being alone."

That said, Rukia ran away without letting him the time to catch her.

"You, stupid!"

What was he supposed to do?

.

She was nowhere to be found. That's what happened whenever Rukia was annoyed.

She would never admit it, but she wished he was with her collecting sweets. Now, she didn't want to do it anymore. It wasn't fun.

But still, she did _Trick or Treat_-ed at numerous doors and her bucket was now full of various candies. At first, she was happy to have plenty of it but she soon realized it was boring to have nobody to share them with.

She sighed. Why were they so stubborn?

.

He began searching for her. He had no idea where she could be so he ended up wandering around, asking the neighbors if they had seen a Chappy girl. He followed the given directions until he arrived to the last house.

The realization hit him. _Am I dumb or what?_ He closed his eyes and focused. He easily sensed her red spirit thread.

.

"There you are!"

She sighed again.

"It's not like I was hiding or something."  
"How did you end up here?"

He sat down at her right.

"Because I like this place."

Ichigo took a look and he understood. She made friends in Karakura high school. She had fun. She experienced human life. They could see the whole town from the roof top.

They've never been afraid of highs.

"How long have you been looking for me?"  
"How long have you been sulking here?"

They'd been living together for a decent amount of time now. They weren't surprise by the questions. They knew each other very well.

He didn't count the months, she didn't want to leave.

"Let's go home, it's freezing here."  
"I'm not cold."  
"Sure, you're not! How could you with such big and fluffy costume?"  
"Shut it."  
"I didn't-"  
"I'm still mad at you."

She stood up and waited.

"Are you coming or not?"

.

On the way to his house, none of them spoke a word.  
They weren't talkers. They liked the silence. It was broken whenever Ichigo wanted to pick on her or whenever she wanted him to buy her some Chappy things. In any case, it'd always lead to some punches, screams but in the end, they'd both smile.

He looked at her.

That Chappy suit made her appear even smaller. She was not cute, but desperating.

.

"Rukia?"  
"What?"  
"Wanna watch a scary movie with me?"

_Don't smirk or she'll suspect something._

"Why would I do that? You're not forgiven yet."  
"Becauuuse, you're supposed to be frightened on Halloween nights."  
"How could that be?"  
"I don't know? Wouldn't you be a little bit afraid of giant monsters that can eat you in one bite?"  
"You're dense. I am a _Shinigami_. I fight Hollows on regular basis. You can't scare me."  
"Just watch it with me. You'll see."

.

His plan was working.

She was so glued to the television that her right hand was suspended above her sweets bucket. She had interrupted her move when the woman played the video tape.

He'll shake her a bit. She'd be mad but it was too tempting. She was probably thinking he'd try to do something nice so she'd forgive him and not working the other way around. It was perfect.

Her mouth was slightly open and she was leaning to the screen.

He grinned.

"BOO."

Startled, she screamed.

"YOU STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" She yelled, hitting him in the same time. "Why did you do that?"

She was fuming. Anyone else would have been afraid of the menacing look she made but he didn't see that. She was trying to scare him but failed.

Her face was red, her heart racing and despite the angry look at her face, he couldn't help but laugh.

Truth was, he liked that Chappy suit.

* * *

Thank you for reading and review? please? :)


End file.
